Practically A Deja Vu
by Reisert
Summary: Lisa's Forced to take a holiday to forget about her recent happenings, but is that really why she's gone? JxL. R&R. Don't be fooled by the rubbish 1st chapter! Will contain violence, dark themes and plain weirdness. Rating may change. I Don't do summaries
1. Home Is Where The Work Is

**Practically A Deja Vu**

Lisa's forced to take a holiday to forget about all her recent happenings, but is that the real reason?

* * *

**This is my first fanfic so plzplzplz tell me what you think of it...I know that this chapter's a bit boring but I can esure you it will be loads better later on.**

**Enjoy (I hope)**

**Rissa  
xx**

* * *

**Discalaimer: I don't own or pretend that I own anything whatsoever to do with Red Eye inc characters ect. So please don't sue.

* * *

**

Chapter 1: Home Is Where The Work Is

Lisa Reisert sat on her cream leather couch flicking through the TV channels "Nothing on, as usual

Lisa Reisert sat on her cream leather couch flicking through the TV channels "Nothing on, as usual. I don't see why I can't just go back to work! I'M PERFECTLY FINE!" Since being forced to go on leave after the recent Red Eye incident, Lisa had started talking to herself. The career-obsessed woman wasn't at all used to not having anyone to talk to. There had always been complaining customers or one of her only friends, Cynthia. Of course she had her much loved father, but she didn't want to keep annoying him all day, even he had better things to do than she did. After a lot of talking she decided that tomorrow she would go into work and tell them exactly that. "I...am...fine!" she said again, almost trying to persuade herself.

The next morning she woke up, a bit earlier than what she was currently used to, and got dressed and ready for going back to work in The Lux Hotel. As Lisa walked through the revolving doors into the lobby she saw how everything was exactly as she left it. Customers were queueing at the reception desk where Cynthia stood, people were complaining, checking in and out, drinking at the bar. It was perfect. She was home.

"Lisa?!" Cynthia exclaimed, "What are you doing here? You're supposed to be at home." She said quite confused as to why she was there.

"I am home. Look Cynthia, I can't be there. I need to be here! You should know me by now, I can't stand being at home and by myself. Why do you think I'm always here?" Lisa was lashing out at her, she knew it wasn't her fault but she hadn't had anyone but herself to rant at in a month. She was desperate! "I'm sorry. I need to keep my mind off it all and here's the only place I can. I didn't mean to have a go at you. Sorry." Her eyes started to well up but she didn't cry, she wouldn't and couldn't cry.

"Maybe you should speak to Mr Boxton, he needs to know anyway...nice to see you." Cynthia mumbled as Lisa walked through reception and into and office area where her senior boss sat.

"Lisa, what are you doing here?" He said again slightly confused. Lisa was getting a bit fed up of this already, but it was all in good reason.

As she stepped into his office she started to explain everything she had said to Cynthia, but this time she didn't lash out in fear of _never _being able to come back. He understood her perfectly, but he refused to take her back. His excuse was something along the lines of "I am sorry Lisa that you feel that way but you've been under a lot of stress lately and we wouldn't want it affecting you amazing work. Maybe you should take a holiday. All expenses paid?" _Do they really want to get rid of me that badly? _She thought as he asked her where she would like to go. "A shopping trip? New York perhaps? Las Vegas? Anywhere, you chose." She thought about it very carefully and decided on where she would like to go.

"Here!" She exclaimed. "I would like to go here. Maybe even stay at the hotel?" She asked brightly. Wishing and hoping.

His reply wasn't so perky, "Lisa...you really need to get out of here...it isn't healthy." He was using the really unsympathetic sympathetic voice that he uses with unhelpful customers. "You are going to New York, that's decided. A great hotel, one of our own, and a little bit of spending money too. It leaves tomorrow evening." With that, he gestured her to leave. She wanted to let rip at him, she was fed up of being told what she could and couldn't do. Lisa was so furious that she even wanted to hit him. As she left her only place of sanctuary, Lisa started to think about what she could take with her, she loved packing. She had never been to that many places but she loved packing so much.

At home, it only took her a 20 minutes to get everything sorted, although to be honest, there wasn't that much to take. She carried on with her normal routine for the rest of the day. First of all, Lisa rang her father telling her what had happened and where she was going to be for the next month. _At least he sounded happy for me. _After that she had dinner, read a bit of a new book she had bought and went to bed. Her life was quite boring and uneventful after the red eye flight.

* * *

**A/N:  
****It was very short, but it's only a tiny intro thing, the actions coming don't worry.  
Anyway, I hope you enjoyed your first installment, please review with any suggestions you have and I'll keep them in mind.**

**xx**


	2. Not another one

**Hi, sorry about the wait. I'm in the middle of exams right now so I've been revising and stuff.**

**So yeh, here's the second chapter, tiny insy-winsy bit of language near the end sos though i better warn you, please keep reviewing and thanks for the reviews I recieved for the previous chapter.**

**Hope you enjoy...**

**

* * *

**

CHAPTER TWO: NOT ANOTHER ONE

Lisa loaded her bag's into the boot of the taxi at the end of her drive. As soon as she realised what time her flight was she flinched. A Red Eye flight. Lisa's boss clearly didn't like her if that's what he booked. _Was he trying to frighten me to death?_ As Lisa checked into her flight, she constantly checked around her, she was fidgety, not wanting to be seen and not wanting to see anyone. She refused to sit in any area that was close to where she sat previously and refused to eat anything or go to the bar. As she checked her surroundings for the millionth time Lisa was nervous, sweating, she was so relieved to find that her flight wasn't delayed.

As she was called to board, Lisa travelled through the walk way. As she entered the plane she trembled in a worrying anticipation as to where and who she sat next to. She sighed with relief and despair at the same time. Her seat was in the middle of three. On the far side a tall broad man sat with standard length mouse-blond hair and patches of bleached highlights. He wore a dark grey suit, a pale grey shirt and no tie. His top button was undone, he looked like one of those business men who were completely up themselves. _A proper New Yorker, s_he thought to herself not really knowing what she meant but she liked what she heard, and to be honest, she liked what she saw. _Maybe it wont be too bad. _Lisa smiled as she sat next to the intriguing handsome man.

"Boo!" Lisa jumped. As she turned around and saw a man standing next to her she shut her eyes then opened them, shut them, opened them, shut them, opened them. She couldn't believe her eyes. She didn't want believe her eyes. She pretended that he wasn't there and faced the chair in front of her. He grabbed Lisa's wrist with a death grip that could have easily crushed her bones. "Hi Leese, long time no see." Again she ignored him trying not to buckle under the pain in her wrist. "You're going to have to talk to me sooner or later, 3 and a bit hours of silence, yeah right leese." He let go of her wrist and did up his seatbelt. She wanted to get up and move but she was trapped. A handsome man in a designer suit on one side. A handsome, evil man in a designer suit on the other. _No! _She screamed inside her head. _I don't think he's handsome! He's evil! I was getting distracted! That was it!_ She couldn't believe what had come across her mind. She didn't think that. She couldn't think that. Lisa got to grips with everything that had just happened. Not only was she worried about mixed up feelings going through her mind but he was back. He was there. Jackson Rippner. Sitting right next to her. How dare he! She was on this holiday to forget about him not to be with him and let him kill someone else. Lisa hoped that the only reason he was there was through chance. She shut her eyes and decided it would be better once she'd had some sleep.

"Leese...Leese...Leese wake up G-d dammit!" _Why couldn't he have died when he had the chance! It's not fair on ME!_

"What Jack! What could you possibly want with me now?! Finish the Keefe job off, no, to easy. Errmmm...blow up my hotel? No? Ummmm...kill my dad? Don't like repeating things, do you? To predictable. What's left? Well...it must be me...kill Lisa Reisert. Am I right? Well go ahead. Right here, right now. I dare you!" Sweat and tears were pouring down Lisa's face as she ranted as much as was possible. Jackson smiled. He found her hilarious when she ranted at him. He just wanted to fall on the floor in laughter.

"Leese, I don't want to kill you. Not yet anyway, although, I might if you call me Jack again. I'm very surprised you don't remember, it was only 2 months ago after all." He said with a smirk that quickly grew into a scowl. After a short pause of staring into Lisa's eyes he continued. "I want you to be with me. I want you to pay for the hassle you've put me through. I don't want you in the sense you think, far from it. But like I said before, I'm going to have to steal you to get my revenge." Lisa was worried. She tried not to cry but couldn't hold her tears back. That stupid gorgeous son of a bitch next to her was fast asleep not witnessing anything that needed to be witnessed.

Jackson reached into his pocket. Lisa was very intrigued as to what he was getting but didn't look incase she really didn't want to know. She heard a small rattle and a click. She couldn't help herself. She had to look. As she thought, she didn't like it. Jackson held a pair of handcuffs in his hand and grabbed Lisa's left wrist. He held it against the arm of her chair and put both in one cuff. Her other hand was put into the other cuff. Her wrists were sore already the metal tightly gripping around her boney flesh.

"Aaah! Jack, it hurts, jack -" Lisa was desperate for them to be loosened if not taken off.

"Leese, darling, what did I tell you only about five minutes ago. The more you piss me off the more you have to pay. I think I really will enjoy our time together."

Lisa wanted to hurt him more than she had ever wanted to before. The handcuffs were so tight she thought her hands would be cut off. She hoped not anyway.

Time went passed quite quickly as the pair sat in their seats staring. Jackson at Lisa and Lisa, well, anywhere but Jackson.

It felt like an eternity to Lisa. But eventually the seat belt sign was turned off. She was relieved but with no reason to be. She couldnt get her seat belt off, her hands were cuffed in an extraordinarily uncomfortable way so she couldnt move, that included not being able to loosen let a lone undo the tight strap holding Lisa to the seat.

Jackson sat with his eyes closed not obviously asleep nor obviously awake, this made it extra hard for Lisa to do anything. He sat so there was a blanket covering Lisa's arms and each of their bodies so as not to look like they were hiding anything. Lisa tried to think of as many ways that she might be able to move. None came to mind.

She drifted off into a deep haunting sleep. Memories flashed through Lisa's head as she tried to escape into a dream. She found herself far from freedom but close to HIM.

_Toilets. Oh how I hate toilets. Public toilets on transportation. Public toilets on an aeroplane. Public toilets on a Red Eye flight. Ooh shit! Lisa found herself waking up to the thoughts of toilets. Waking up to not being on an aeroplane?? She was more than confused. The only thing she was sure about was that she was absolutely bursting for the toilet._

Lisa was dazed and confused, a minute ago she was falling asleep on a plane handcuffed very uncomfortably to a seat. Now she was waking up in a... _Where the hell am I? I can't see a thing! Jackson!_

* * *

**Lil bit of a cliffhanger for you!!**

**I hope I can get the next chapter done faster than this one, again sorry about the wait.**

**Please review**

**Thanx**

**xx**


	3. Is This 'Men In Black?

**Hi, so here's the next chapter, hope you like it**

**Luv Rissa  
xx**

**BTW, swearing from the start...****CHAPTER THREE: IS THIS 'MEN IN BLACK'?**

* * *

"Jackson!! Where the hell are you? Jackson!!" Lisa was petrified. Firstly, she was scared because she didn't have a clue where she was. Secondly, she was scared because she wanted him. _I don't want him! I want someone! Anyone's better than being alone in..._The door was slammed open and a flash of light blared into the room shocking Lisa and making her squint. She saw a tall dark silhouette standing in the doorway. "Jack?"

"Lisa fucking Reisert! Don't call me fucking Jack! My name is Jackson!" He stepped up to a very timid and scared Lisa and grabbed her jaw. "Understand Leese?" He whispered into her mouth and kissed her as she slowly nodded her head. She didn't join in. She didn't want to. She just sat there, eyes wide, lost and confused. "Good." Jackson straightened himself out and left the room. Lisa was left sitting on the chair in a state of shock.

As she came back to what is supposed to be normality she shouted, "Jackson? Are you there? Jackson? What happened? Where am I? Jackson!!" There was no answer. All she wanted was to get her mental strength back. She was so confused. She was on an aeroplane surely no longer than an hour ago. Now she was in a pitch black room which she could only presume was his basement. There were so many questions racing through her mind. How did she get here? What did Jackson want? What on earth – if that's where she was – was going on? "Jackson! I need the toilet! Jackson!"

She suddenly noticed that the door from which Jackson had arrived was open. Maybe he wanted her to get up. Maybe it was an accident. Maybe he was waiting behind the door to jump her. P_ull yourself together Lisa! She_ rose up from the chair cautiously not really sure what to expect. Lisa thought she felt fine fortunately. Although she was bursting to go. Hopefully there would be one on the other side of that door.

The closer she got to the slightly lighter rectangle in the black void the weaker she felt. Light headed with wobbly legs. Shaking, Lisa felt for a handle or something to open the door a bit more. She found the edge of it to grab onto. She pulled the door open and started to walk across the threshold. Lisa's heart started to beat faster and faster. Her body started to feel lighter and lighter. As she walked into the narrow corridor, Lisa grabbed the wall infront of her. The last thing she felt was her hands scraping down the wall as she collapsed into a messy unconscious pile on the cold stone floor beneath her. Jackson stood over her watching.

Lisa slowly gained consciousness about a ten minutes later. As her eyes slowly opened, she could see the bright light shining above her. Lisa stared upwards and saw Jackson Rippner's face looking down on her with a grin. He was partly silhouetted by the light hanging from the ceiling.

"Feeling better Leese? I had to get you off the aeroplane somehow, just the after-effects of a few drugs, they're like sleeping pills but stronger."

"What? What's going on? You were dead. The detective told me. How? Why do you want me? Jackson!" Poor Lisa didn't know where to start. Her guard was down completely. She felt half asleep and far from ready to be the normal strong and assertive woman everyone knew she was. "Jackson?" She said in a whisper.

Jackson helped her up from the floor, keeping a strong grip over her wrists. As he held them in one large hand, she flinched. She saw the raw cuts around her wrists where the cuffs had been. She didn't really care right now what was going on. She was still in a huge state of shock. He led Lisa up the stairs of the narrow dull and grey basement.

"I'm guessing you still need the loo then? No tricks." Jackson said as she was gently pushed through an open door into a bathroom. Still completely confused, Lisa did what she needed and opened the door. "Better?" Jackson asked as she left the room. Lisa ignored the question and started asking Jackson again to tell her what had happened during the flight and why he wasn't dead. She felt like a small innocent child asking all the questions that no one had the answer to. Why is the sky blue? That sort of thing.

"I'll tell you soon don't worry. I just have a few people I need you to meet."

"Meet?" Lisa asked very shocked by the thought of meeting people that knew Jackson. _They better not be assassins. I can't handle one let a lone more._

"That's what it's called when you are introduced to someone, okay Leese?" Jackson had such a sarcastic and patronising tone to his voice that really pissed Lisa off.

She glared at him and started to follow behind. Jackson stopped and turned around, grabbing her arm to push Lisa in front. He didn't want anything risky happening today.

Jackson pushed Lisa through the door into a large living room. Like the rest of the house, the walls were painted white and the flooring was a medium-dark wood block. There were several chocolate coloured leather sofas scattered around the room with a central metal and glass coffee table placed on a pinky-brown rug underneath. Hanging on the eastern wall was a large television with a DVD player below it. The walls that weren't being taken up by an unnecessarily large television or door had unnecessarily large windows. The tenants clearly liked everything to be larger that life. Lisa found herself admiring what a beautiful and modern home Jackson had. It really shocked Lisa, to see that Jackson had the taste of a human. Up until now, she had always viewed him as some freak of nature. Not supposed to be here, but he even his own species didn't want him. For the past two months, she had always joked about him being some sort of alien. Strangely enough it was what had kept her sane. _He's not a human. He has no human values. He isn't even related to anyone human._ It had really relaxed her thinking of him like this. She had even tried it for the incident that had happened two years prior to the Red Eye. It was such a life saver, but Lisa felt as though everything she had tried was beginning to be pointless.

While Lisa was admiring the beautiful living room, she saw five men and to her surprise two very stunning and beautiful women. One wore a short black dress with black boots. She slightly reminded Lisa of Lara Croft in 'Tomb Raider'. Especially the way her long brunette hair was plaited in a pony tail down the back of her head. The other had long blonde hair and wore black trousers and a black t shirt. _They're models not assassins!_ As she scanned the room, she noticed one man in particular. He was dressed in a black suit, black tie and white shirt. So was everyone else. _Is he really an alien? It's like the headquarters of 'Men in Black'?_ This mysterious man that was now glued into Lisa's head had short grey hair and stood behind an arm chair at which the brunette lady sat. _I know him from somewhere, I'm sure of it. _Lisa stood in the middle of the doorway staring. Staring and staring. _Who is he? _She was so frustrated by his face. Like most, Lisa couldn't stand it when there was a face so clearly recognisable but completely non-existent when it came to names and places.

"Lisa...move!" Jackson said calmly and annoyed as she felt a shove from behind her.

"Sorry." She replied as she quickly moved out of the door and into the room. Aaah! _What am I doing? I just said sorry to him!! Lisa where are you?_

Since he said 'boo' to her on the aeroplane Lisa had been all but willing to co-oporate. It was completely unlike her, to be so kind to such an inhumane creature. She had done everything she was told. Except of course to call him by his preferred name. Although even she had started doing that now. Lisa didn't struggle while he cuffed her to the seat, nor when he helped her up after passing out, or going to the bathroom. Nothing. Just did what she was told like a puppy. No tricks. _Snap out of it Leese!! Arrgh! Don't call yourself Leese, he does that not you._

"Sorry, this is stupid." Lisa mumbled as she turned around to Jackson and pushed him out of the way. She ran towards what she could only presume was the front door, and unlatched it. Lisa flung it open and ran. Down the stairs and across the really posh drive way onto a huge field. _I'm really NOT in New York! But thank goodness I'm Back!_


	4. Home

**Hi people, here's the next chapter, hope you all like it...**

**I was reading through the previous chapters the other day after watching the film again and realised my dialogue wasn't the best so from now I'm trying to make it more 'realistic'. Hope it's ok.**

**Thanx for all the reviews and keep them coming, it's really nice to hear what you all think of it.**

**Anyway, enjoy...**

**Luv  
Rissa  
xx**

* * *

**CHAPTER FOUR: HOME**

Lisa ran as fast as she could through the field. The grass was short, and there were a few daisies, buttercups, and other small flowers scattered over the soft green carpet. To be honest, it really was quite idyllic.

Lisa ran so fast she thought her legs wouldn't be able to keep up. Her hair whipped across her face so she couldn't see where she was going. Lisa wiped it aside and saw she was coming up to some woods. _This house really is lovely. There's great hiding places. _Thinking this, it reminded her of being a kid and playing hide and seek at her grandparents with her cousins. Her happy memories of childhood were soon destroyed as she fell head first into the branches. Her foot had slipped on a tree root on entry into the minuscule gap in the trees. Lisa had no idea where Jackson was, or the other men and women who were in that room. She turned back and didn't think she could see anyone from the house so she sat up and tried to catch her breath. A few minutes later she decided to get up and move as far away as she could from the house. She walked very cautiously trying not to make a sound on the crunching leaves and twigs. It didn't particularly work. Every few seconds she would look over her shoulder, just to check they weren't there.

After about ten minutes of doing this, Lisa stopped. She was so puzzled. _Do they want me to escape? What's going on?! Do they know that I wont be able to get out? I just want to go back home, to work!_ She missed it so much. More than anyone could possibly imagine. It really was her life. Lisa couldn't picture it any differently. Still very baffled and slightly nostalgic, Lisa kept walking. She hoped there might be some sort of fence telling her when she was out of this awfully gorgeous place.

Meanwhile, Jackson was left feeling quite embarrassed. His colleagues had just watched him do nothing. A woman who they had wanted for a few months now had just ran off and no one tried to stop her.

"She wont be going to far." Jackson hoped this would make the situation a bit more comfortable.

"Give her until it gets dark, then we can go and get her. She'll be ours." One man said with quite a Jackson like grin on his face. The brunette woman stood up from the chocolate leather chair and walked up to the man.

"Evan, if the weather forecast is right, she'll be in a severe condition of hypothermia by the time it gets dark. We're going after now. She isn't dying yet!"

"Aww, poor Katie, doesn't want to miss her daily dosage of death do you?"

"Shut it Evan! You can't talk!"

Evan shook his head lightly, mouthing 'don't'. Katie smiled at him with a wicked smile. Each of them acted as though they were children in pre-school.

"Stop it, both of you. If this goes to plan, our security will bring her back. If not, we'll get her. Okay? It shouldn't be too long." Jackson said very smoothly and calm. "Just sit and relax."

After a scorching day, it was beginning to get a bit chilly. The air was still slightly humid but dark clouds above were slowly rolling in.

Lisa sat beneath a large tree for a quick rest. She had been walking for goodness knows how long and hadn't seen any sign of life or death. Let alone a way to escape. While she sat, Lisa tried to recall her memories from the more recent Red Eye. _Nothing._ All she could remember were handcuffs, falling asleep, and waking in the basement. _What happened? Why wont he tell me?_ Thinking of this, the heavens started to open. Rain gushed onto Lisa, soaking her within seconds. Her coincidently similar clothes to the previous Red Eye flight were not only wet right through but also torn and tattered. There wasn't much that Lisa liked about herself but one used to be these clothes. Clearly, she didn't anymore. _Typical! Rain, mud and nowhere to go. _On this note, Lisa saw a fence only about one hundred yards away from where she was sitting. _Why didn't I see this before? It's been staring me in the G-d damn face!_ She rose up from the sodden earth and wiped some rain off of her face as it continuously poured onto her skin. _What was that?_ Lisa turned around and heard it again. A rustling and snapping of twigs and fallen branches under heavy footsteps. She tried to make her way to the fence as fast as she could without falling. Suddenly a strong hand gripped her lower leg and she fell to the floor.

"So close yet so far Leese. You didn't think we were going to let you get away that easily did you?"

"Jackson, what's going on?" Lisa asked again for the billionth time.

Jackson grabbed her hair and started to pull her muddy form up by her scalp. Lisa immediately got his hands and tried to pry them away from her hair. She looked up vulnerably in the direction of his hands hoping it wouldn't be quite as painful compared to pulling away.

She could see a group of men surrounding her, still all dressed equally apart from Jackson. To her, this proved he was the boss of the company. A few of them men she recognised from the living room, especially that aggravatingly anonymous face of which she had sworn she knew. Another man smiled at her as she peered straight into his eyes wearing a scowl around her face. _I know him too! Why do I know these horrific murderers?_ This man was a security personnel. She could tell by the earpiece he wore and the attachment on his belt. It was different to all the other men. They were an extremely well organised company to have these different positions.

Lisa was dragged to her feet and eventually Jackson released her dark auburn curls and instead took her jaw. He moved himself into her so he was taking up all her personal space. _It's too close! Get away from me!_ Lisa didn't want to let on that she was struggling so she tried to hold back all her emotions. Jackson started to whisper into her face so she could feel his words on her skin.

"This is a game of patience Leese. You're going to have to play by the rules on this one or I guarantee you there will be very unpleasant consequences."

With that, Jackson pushed her away. Letting Lisa fall into the arms of the security guard.

"Do you understand Miss Reisert?" Lisa immediately turned and faced the man holding her arm. Everything about him was all to recognisable. Lisa nodded as an automatic reaction to the question. She wasn't particularly paying attention to what was going on apart from the fact that she wanted to know who he was.

It suddenly clicked. _"I'm sure you'll be pleased to know that Mr Rippner has been found dead, Miss Reisert." _This was when Lisa had originally heard his voice. The detective, or so she thought, who had helped her through the ordeal was one of Jackson's men. She couldn't believe it. He seemed so genuine when he came over to her apartment. He had an FBI badge and nothing to about him said he was a fake, nothing. At least Jackson didn't lie about who he was.

The past two months had all been a lie. She thought she was safe but she had been far from it. _They were probably watching me! All this time. The eight weeks before and the eight weeks after. _Lisa couldn't stand the fact that people had been prying into her personal life. Watching every move she made.

Lisa struggled out of the "Detective" Miles' hold and slapped him.

"You bastard!" She screamed at him. Letting rip the anger that he made her feel.

Lisa ran after Jackson with the other men trying and failing to stop her. She caught up and grabbed onto his collar crouching over to try and catch her breath.

"Jackson..." Lisa panted as she tried desperately yo catch her breath. "Jackson please...let me go. At least tell me what's going on...please."

Jackson gazed into her eyes as he held a tight grip on her arms, digging his nails into her soft delicate skin. He looked deep into her soul through her dark hazel eyes. Lisa tried to move her head so she didn't have to look into the the icy blue lagoon. She couldn't, her eyes were transfixed. Like both Red Eye flights, he saw desperation, loneliness and fear. This time however, it was stronger, she would do anything for him to let her go and he knew it. She was more desperate than ever. Seeing this Jackson felt a huge sense of pride and control, it was just what he wanted. Lisa was scared of him and the others around her, but Jackson especially.

He loved this, it gave him so much power over her. But he wanted his Lisa back. She wasn't fighting, she just stood there frozen as they gazed into each others eyes. _I need my Lisa back. _He thought to himself while he smiled at her.

"Lisa darling, are you begging me? You know it's not going to help, I'll tell you when I'm ready. But I do like it when you beg so feel free Leese."

Lisa started to scowl at him as he grinned like a Cheshire cat. Lisa hit him and kicked him while Jackson stood there enjoying it.

"That's my girl Leese."

"I hate you...let me go JACK, let me go!" She stressed his abbreviated name while she hit and kicked him. He suddenly grabbed her hands to stop her.

"Na ah ah Leese. You should know by now but you obviously don't." Jackson raised a hand and back handed her across the face. Lisa almost fell to the floor but Jackson stopped her. "Come on lets go home Leese." He said tightly gripping Lisa's wrist.

"Home?" Lisa said as tears rolled down her cheeks.

"Yes Leese, this is your new home. Enjoy!"

Jackson peevishly grinned has he dragged a sobbing Lisa back to the magnificent house.


	5. You're Privileged Leese

**Hi, so sorry about the time for this update, I have had such bad writers block lately, boy does it get on my nerves!!  
Anyway, here is the fifth chapter...**

**Please keep on coming with reviews and criticisms, it will realy help my writing and I'll take into account everything you say.**

**Thanx  
Rissa  
xx**

**CHAPTER FIVE: YOU'RE PRIVILIGED LEESE**

After a thirty minute walk in the pouring rain, a very cold and wet Lisa was pushed through the door into the house. She shivered as the tall blonde woman put a blanket around her shoulders.

Jackson led her to a seat in the middle of the living room.

"Sit down here Leese," he said as he dried himself off with a towel, "we're just waiting for a few people to arrive then we can start, 'kay hun?"

Lisa scowled at him. "My name isn't Leese and it definitely isn't 'hun'! And you know what, it isn't okay, I don't want to 'sit down here Leese' nor do I want to sit down anywhere and I don't want to wait for a few people or start whatever it is that you want to start." She couldn't hold all of it in, "all I want to do is go ho- no I don't even want to go there, I want to go to work!" Lisa was so embarrassed. _Oh G-d! Why did I have to loose it with him? What have I done! He already thinks I'm well...a loser._

"Lisa just sit down already! I'm really not in the mood for this."

"And you think I am?" She mumbled as she slumped into the small kitchen chair beside her.

The men and women who were previously in the room resumed their positions around her and were joined by more men dressed identically. Some had wet hair who presumably had been with Jackson. After a few minutes everyone had arrived and were scattered around the middle of the room where Lisa sat. As far as she was aware, they were all standing infront of her, watching, staring. Boy did she feel uncomfortable.

"Just to be safe Leese." Jackson took some rope and tied her to the chair making sure she could not escape this time. "Lets start."

Jackson began to talk about how he had failed the Keefe assignment and how he was planning on making up for it. Lisa tried to understand what was going on but she couldn't, it was almost like other language, or an assassin's code. None of it made sense to her except 'Bitch', she seemed to here it quite a bit and presumed it was aimed at her.

While he gave them the load down on the next assignment, Lisa noticed how the other men and women would not stop staring. _What am I, some sort of freak show? _They glared at her like it was some sort of staring competition. She had never liked looking people in the eye on a good day, when it came to Jackson it was worse, but all of these people, about twenty, no way!

Lisa sat tied to the wooden chair shivering. She was cold and wet, the blanket had been taken off of her so she could be tied up. She couldn't take this anymore, all the unknown, she hated it. It was time to do something about it.

"Jackson!" Lisa shouted at him but he refused to listen, "Jackson!" Lisa shouted again, but still he ignored her and carried on speaking in this secret code. "Jackson! For fucks sakes shut up!" She yelled as loud as she could, this time Jackson did stop talking and turned around to face her. He grabbed her jaw in a death grip and squeezed her throat so she couldn't breathe.

"If _you_ don't shut up my darling Leese, then you're not going to live long enough to find out why you are here, okay, so why don't you shut up and you might just find out. Understand?" Lisa's eyes were starting to cloud over from the lack of oxygen getting to her as he whispered in her face, their lips almost touched, she could feel each word on her face and they seemed to linger for a long while. She used as much energy as she could muster to nod her head lightly while tears streamed down her face leaving black streaks along her cheeks from the little make-up she still hand on. "Peachy." Replied Jackson as he tapped the side of her damp cheek just as he had in the aeroplane bathroom. As soon as he had released her from his hold she gasped for breath. She tried to reach up to her bruised and marked throat forgetting she was tied up. Thinking that she was trying to escape, they caught each others eyes. Jackson lifted the side of his jacket to show Lisa a shining silver blade from the 12-inch Ka-Bar knife he was carrying. Lisa quickly turned away in shock, refusing to look at him anymore. She saw the smirk covering his face out of the corner of one eye as he continued to talk to the rest of the company. That grin certainly wasn't hard to miss.

After what felt like an hour of listening to his dreaded voice that had haunted her days and nights, Lisa was untied. Jackson dragged her roughly up the stairs into a hallway full of doors one after the other. It was long, really long, this house must be bigger than she had thought. Towards the end of the hall, Jackson pulled her around a corner and they carried on walking. They were silent. Jackson gripped her wrist, again in his usual death grip, did he have the capacity and emotion to be gentle with someone? Her wrists were still red and she cringed under the pain of his strong hands over hers.

Finally, they stopped. The door looked like every other door in this maze, a light pine colour, with gold looking handles, and a lock from the outside. Lisa was standing infront of Jackson as he lent over her to unlock the door with a small, grey and tattered key. Jackson smiled as he turned her around so he could talk to her. Using his icy eyes, he stared into her dark orbs. Again he took all her strength away, he knew his eyes were amazing, no one could resist them, especially his Lisa.

"You should feel very privileged Leese, not many girls get to live with me."

Lisa tried to look away but again she was transfixed. She tried to shut them but she couldn't, she tried to roll them but she couldn't. All she could do was look while they drained everything out from her. Hypnotising her. _He is an alien! _She knew it was stupid but who could resist, everything about him and this hole situation had a slightly unearthly quality to it. How she got off the plane and arrived here; the way they were all dressed equally; and Jackson Rippner and his unearthly eyes. Of course they were human, well, hopefully, and there were probably very reasonable explanations like contact lenses. But still, it amused Lisa and from the moment that door opened, she really needed some nice light humour.

* * *

**Hope you enjoyed it, this is probably going to be my last update untill mid to late august because I'm going away for five weeks very shortley.  
Just to say, the story is no where near complete so don't think I'm giving up on it because I'm not.  
Be patient and an updat will arrive ASAP**

Thanx,  
Have a good summer everyone!!  
Rissa  
xx


End file.
